Just Love Me The Way You Do Now
by LittleMissMaganda
Summary: " Why did you say me you love me. " " Ever since the kiss, I couldn't stop thinking about you and I realized, that I do love you. " " But here's the problem. I don't love you the way you love me. I'm sorry but I don't love you back. " " Give me a month to prove you do love me. " " And if you fail? " " I'll leave you alone. " " Forever? " " As long as you want me to. "


Just Love Me The Way You Do Now

Disclaimer: I DO NOT! I repeat, I. DO. NOT! Own Kickin It, the characters, the people, or anything. All I own is this story. Also, as a warning, I may have changed how the characters look or act or what so ever. Some of them might have a slightly changed character while others stay the same. Rated T just in case.

Previously: " Kim think about what you're doing! " " I am. I'm going to be a star. Goodbye Jack. " " Bravo Kim. Bravo. " " I'm not just a star. I'm also a pretty good actress. " " Now now. Don't go too far. " " I am. I made you believe we were actually fighting. " " You mean- "

Regular P.O.V

" That's right baby. Yack is back! " Jack exclaimed before aiming a kick at the guy's head. He ducked and fought back throwing punches. He then turned around and fought Kim as well before realizing he could not beat the both of them and made a run for it, climbing up the Hollywood sign.

" Oh no you don't! " Kim exclaimed climbing up after hin. Jack looked up and ran the other side and climbed up as well. Kim reached the top first and throw punches at the director. He began to throw punches back at her. She backed up to avoid all the attacks and fight back until her foot stepped over mid air.

" Oh no. " Kim said to herself as she ducked down to avoid a punch.

" Hey! Leave her alone! " Jack exclaimed as he reached the top.

" Yeah. YI don't yhink so Yack. " The director said in his annoying accent and threw a punch at the distracted Kim sending her falling off the sign. Kim started waving around her arms trying to stop her fall but it was of no use, she lost her balance and had fallen over anyway, letting out a loud blood curling scream.

" Kim! " Jack yelled pushing the director off the sign and dove for Kim's hand. Luckily he made it in time and caught her wrist. The director gained his balance and stayed up.

" Jack! Don't let go! " Kim called out scared to death. This was the first time Jack ever heard her act or be scared ever since he met her. It scared him to know she thought he would let go.

Jack tried pulling her up but it was tricky having to pull her up while he was laying flat on his stomach and legs due to the fact her had to dive for her. Jack started to pull her up when the director pushed him over.

" Jack! " Kim cried out as he fell over grabbed onto the edge with his hand.

" Har har har! Ye will yever win yow Yack and Yim. Har har. " The director said letting out the most disturbing laugh ever known to man kind. Be glad you weren't there to witness the horrid laugh let out.

" Whoa whoa whoa! " The director yelled out as he slipped and fell off the sign and over the cliff and either landing on hard rocks, into the cold ocean, soft grass, or painful dirt.

" Jack you have to let me go! " Kim called out as she had seen Jack was starting to lose his grip.

" What? Kim, I will never let you go! " Jack exclaimed in fear and anger of the thought.

" Jack think about it! If you don't let me go, you'll fall to! Please! Just let me go! " Kim exclaimed.

" No. " Jack mumbled as he hung his head down low with images of Kim falling, hitting the floor, blood everywhere, being dead scenes started to flash everywhere through his head the moment she said let me go.

" Wh- " Kim started to call out because Jack mumbled something and all she heard was a noise.

" No! " Jack yelled as he pulled himself up as hard as he could and once he got up, he yanked Kim as hard as he could, possbly bruising her arm but that's better than being dead, back to the railing. Pain surfed through his whole body but mostly his arm. The one arm he used to pull both of them up with so much force.

They went toppling over. Jack flew back due to the, please don't tell Kim, heavy weight he was lifting. He flew back and hit the sign with a loud thud. Kim went flying up and landing on top of Jack with a thud and a huge aching pain rolled through the both of them. Jack just lay there with his arms hanging over the edge, legs spread apert, panting, and with Kim laying on him, knees on the sign pulling herself up, hands on his chest, and panting heavily trying to catch her breath and get the images of death off her mind.

Kim started to push herself off of Jack. Eyes shut due to the pain and horrifying thoughts of her being dead. Her hair was hanging to the side in Jack's face moving up and down due to the fact she was breathing heavily trying to catch her breath. She successfully got up and off Jack as Jack sat up.

" Kim. Don't you **_dare ever _**and I mean ever say that again. " Jack threatened.

" But if you didn't let go- " Kim started to explain but was cut off when Jack grabbed her arm.

" Then I would of lost you. And I could never live with myself knowing it was my fault. " Jack said. He let go of her arm and stood up. Kim shut her eyes, reopened them, and stood up looking down at the ground with her arms crossed. She felt Jack's fingers go under her chin and lift it up to make her look at him.

" You're important to me Kim. If I lost you... " Jack trailed off looking up at the sky as rain drops started to fall down from the clouds. Interesting. Both Jack and Kim were soaking wet from the rain.

" You would of moved on anyway. Everyone would. " Kim said turning around and made a move to walk away. Jack caught her wrist and spun her around hard. Her hair twirled as she was pulled into Jack's chest. He wrapped his arms around her waist to her back and pulled her into a hug. Kim had her hands trapped between her body and on Jack's chest so all she could do was let him hug her. The scent of vanilla warmed her.

" I would be locked in my room everyday thinking about you. And I know nothing would be the same ever again. " Jack whispered as he pushed Kim's soaking wet hair behind her ears. Jack's arms suddenly left her as he backed up. Kim bit her lip as she looked up to see him looking at her.

" Jack I- " Kim started but trailed off when Jack stood right in front of her and I mean **_right in front of her_**. Kim was speechless as he started leaning in.

" Tell me when you want me to stop... " Jack whispered trailing off as he got closer to her lips. Kim managed a small nod before Jack leaned down and kissed her. She brought one of her arms around his neck and into his hair, catching a fistfull of his soft hair and brought the other arm around his neck holding onto her other arm as the kiss deepened. Jack brought one of his hands to her back and the other around her waist. The hand on her back trailed down slowly and found its place at her waist holding onto his wrist as he pulled her closer. A kiss in the rain was the most romantic thing ever. Jack bit her lip slightly as she parted open her mouth and let him wander around wanting more.

They broke apart due to the need of air and started breathing heavily. Panting as they sucked in a huge mouthful of air as they went back in and brought in another slow, but passionate kiss between the two. Their kiss ended as the rain fell down harder making them look up and start laughing.

" Best. Movie. Evvveeer. " Kim sing songed as she and Jack made their way down the sign.

" You said it. " Jack said. As they made their way down, the previous moments that just occured flashed through their mind. From the near death experience to them... making out.

" Oh crud. " Kim said outloud. She meant to say it in her head but before she could stop herself, it came out. " What on earth did we just freaking do!? "

" What are yo- " Jack asked confused until he realized what she was talking about.

" No no no no no. That couldn't of- but we- but I- k- thi- I- no- ugh! " Kim rambled on cutting off every starter word she needed to begin her sentence. Jack could barely understand a single word she was saying.

" Kim what are you trying to- " Jack was cut off when Kim started sprinted away.

" Kim! Where on earth are you going! " Jack shouted. Kim slowed down to look behind her.

" I'm going home! " Kim called out and sprinted away once more. Jack stood there in shock. He slowly started forward and broke out into a walk. The walk turned into a jog, which turned into a sprint, and then it turned into a full out run. He ran as fast as he could until he got up. He ignored his mom, apologized for being home late, and slammed the door to his room shut. He stared at the ceiling in his room and said one thing.

" What on earth just happened back there? " Jack asked himself as his eyes started to blink themselves close. Darkness surrounded his vision as he fell into a sleep and began to dream about... Kim?

Kimberly Anne Crawford's P.O.V.

Oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no. I thought as I paced back and forth around my room. My hair was a mess. I took a warm shower and tried blow drying my hair but it just caused my hair to be frizzy and that was NOT the reason I was in deep thought.

" Jack and I just- we- kiss- but I- no he- but- ugggh! " I exclaimed frustrated. It was just a kiss. We were caught up in the moment. It meant nothing. But why am I acting like this if it was nothing? I mean I don't even LIKE him. The only feelings I have for him is the BEST FRIEND feeling. That's all he is. My best friend. Then why on earth did I let him kiss me and why on earth did I kiss him back?


End file.
